Pokemon Iconshipping: Pikachu and Eevee
by ValarPrime98
Summary: This was created due to a lack of Iconshipping stories online. For those who ship Ash's Pikachu and Serena's Eevee, a simple, short story. Might have additional chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**By the power and authority vested in the Author, a special filter has been put in place that will allow all Pokemon to speak in full English.**

"Come on, Eevee. Let's rehearse together." Serena, who was practising her next Performance routine with Braixen and Pancham, waved her hand to Eevee.

Eevee (inner monologue): I…can't. I'm scared.

Pikachu: It's alright. You can do it!

Eevee looked over at Pikachu, startled. She saw the little electric mouse smiling and waving at her.

Eevee: H-hi. It's Pikachu, right?

Pikachu: Yep, hey there, Eevee. Don't be afraid of failing, alright?

Eevee: B-b-but…I'll let Serena down…Braixen and Pancham too…

Just then Bunnelby came over.

Bunnelby: Pikachu's right Eevee. It's better to fail now than the actual Performance.

Pikachu (clenching his fist): That's right! As my Trainer says, Don't give up until the very end! Believe in yourself, you can do it for sure!

Eevee was stunned for a while. Then she smiled at Pikachu, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

Eevee: T-thanks Pikachu. That's the nicest thing I've ever heard.

With that, she went to join Serena and the others.

* * *

Eevee and Bunnelby were sitting together by the lake after the rehearsal.

Bunnelby: I knew you could do it! It wasn't bad after all, right?

Eevee; Yup, it wasn't! Thank you for the encouragement, Bunnelby. You're like, the big brother I never had.

Bunnelby (embarrassed): Thanks, Eevee. You're like my sister as well.

The two looked at the other Pokemon playing.

Bunnelby (embarrassed): Thanks, Eevee.

The two looked at the other Pokemon playing.

Bunnelby: You know, you should try to socialise with them. They'll welcome you.

Eevee: I know. I want to, but…there's Chespin.

Bunnelby (laughing): I feel ya. Chespin is really loud and he's a handful, but he's actually pretty fun to be with, once you get to know him. Dedenne is nice, you two would get along great.

Eevee: Yeah, she's always so happy and outgoing. What about…Pikachu?

(As she said his name, her cheeks flushed red and she cowed her head a little. This did not go unnoticed by Bunnelby).

Bunnelby (chuckling): Pikachu. He is one awesome guy. He's always cheerful and optimistic, always helping and encouraging others. He's just like his Trainer Ash. That's why they make such a great combi.

Eevee: I know. Before I talked to him today, I've noticed him interact with the others. He's always so kind and helpful…and he's also super-strong in battle.

Bunnelby: Indeed. Which is very rare for his species.

Eevee: Huh?

Bunnelby: Pikachu is actually a rather weak species. However, our Pikachu is really exceptionally strong in battle, because of his Trainer Ash and all the adventures they've had together.

Eevee: Wow…Pikachu's so amazing… (blushes again)

Bunnelby: You like him, don't you?

Eevee (blushing furiously): Wha-wha-what…I dunno what you're talking about.

Bunnelby: Come on I know you like him. What was that you said about noticing him?

Eevee: I…I…

Bunnelby: It's alright. I think you and Pikachu would make a great couple. Besides, you won't be the only one with feelings

Eevee: Huh? What do you mean?

Bunnelby: Have you noticed the way your Trainer stares at Ash and blushes? (He gestured to Ash and Serena)

Eevee: Oh…I see…

Bunnelby: I've seen Pikachu staring at you sometimes you know. I'm observant that way. You should make a move while you can.

Eevee: But…what if he rejects me?

Bunnelby: Eevee, even if he does, confessing to him is better than bottling up your feelings.

Suddenly, a sound of a trap springing is heard as a large net suddenly encloses Eevee and Bunnelby. Both of them start screaming for help, drawing the others' attention.

Eevee: Serena!

Serena: Eevee!

Ash: What's going on?!

Attention, twerps, it's prepare-for-trouble day!

But you're both out, what makes it a double play!

To protect the world with devastation!

To unite all people within our nation!

Jessie! And James!

Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

Surrender now or prepare for a fight!

Meowth. That's right! Wobbuffet!

Ash: You again! Team Rocket!

Jessie: Eevee belongs to me now. With her, I will use her to become the Kalos Queen!

Eevee: Never!

Pikachu: I won't let you get away with this!

Team Rocket's balloon was preparing to take off with the net, but Pikachu was already using Quick Attack to run at an astounding speed to catch up with it.

Ash: Great job, Pikachu! Use Iron Tail to free them!

Jessie: I don't think so! Gourgeist, use Shadow Ball!

James: You too, Inkay. Psybeam!

Gourgeist and Inkay appeared and attacked. Pikachu dodged Shadow Ball and Psybeam almost hit him, the impact blowing him back a few feet.

Bunnelby: Pikachu!

Eevee: Be careful, Pikachu!

Pikachu continued dashing forward while Team Rocket went up higher and higher.

Ash: You won't escape. Charizard, Greninja, come out!

Charizard and Greninja came out.

Ash: Get Pikachu up there to rescue Bunnelby and Eevee!

Greninja got onto Charizard, who flew up and caught up with Pikachu.

Charizard: Pikachu, get on!

Pikachu: Thanks Charizard!

The three Pokemon flew up into the air and soon caught up with the balloon.

Meowth: Oh no, they've caught up to us!

James: Inkay, use Psybeam!

Charizard dodged it.

Greninja: Pikachu, go rescue them. We'll deal with those creeps.

Pikachu: OK! I'm counting on you.

Using a fully-powered Iron Tail, Pikachu sliced the net open, and he, Eevee and Bunnelby all started falling downwards.

Charizard (catching them in mid-air): I got you, guys. I got you.

Jessie: You won't get away with this. Gourgeist, Shadow Ball!

Greninja: Cut! (He cut Shadow Ball in two.) Let's send them out of here!

Charizard: Count me in! Flamethrower!

Greninja: Water Shuriken!

Both Gourgeist and Inkay were hit and knocked out.

Greninja: All yours, Pikachu.

Pikachu: Thunderbolt!

Eevee: Swift!

The balloon exploded in a massive column of fire and smoke.

Team Rocket: We're blasting off again!

Charizard landed safely on the ground, carrying Pikachu, Eevee, Bunnelby and Greninja.

Ash (hugging Pikachu): I'm so glad you're safe, Pikachu.

Serena (hugging Eevee): Eevee, you had me worried there.

Ash: Great job, you two.

Charizard and Greninja fist-bumped one another.

Eevee: Pikachu?

Pikachu: Yes, Eevee?

Eevee (blushing): You were so brave, trying to chase Team Rocket all by yourself so you could rescue us. Thank you.

Pikachu (blushing): Gee, thanks. It was nothing, really.

Eevee: There's something I've been meaning to tell you…

Pikachu:?

Eevee: … (kisses Pikachu's cheek)

Pikachu stood there, stunned for a moment, before walking over and embracing Eevee.

Pikachu: I like you too.

Eevee didn't say anything, but embraced him tighter as well.

Ash: Well, would you look at that. Congrats, Pikachu!

Dedenne, Chespin, Bunnelby and all the other Pokemon began cheering for Pikachu and Eevee.


	2. The Dance Party

**Author's Note: This chapter is taken from that Pokemon XYZ episode where they go to the dance party and Eevee evolves into Sylveon. Because the main focus is on iconshipping, NOT ALL events in the episode will be described here. This chapter is also in no way related to the first chapter.**

* * *

Ash and his companions arrived at the entrance of Monsieur Pierre's house, a great, towering castle of stone, where a huge crowd of teenage boys and girls, and their Pokemon, were chatting excitedly to one another, whilst being part of the long queue waiting to register for the party.

 **A special filter has been put in place that allows Pokemon to speak in English.**

Eevee gaped at the crowd, amazed at the large number of people and Pokemon that had turned. Instinctively, she began to back away.

" _I don't think I can do this."_ She said nervously.

" _Relax, you'll be fine. Remember, you're with Bunnelby."_ Pikachu smiled at her cheerfully.

Eevee immediately blushed, her cheeks flushing so bright with crimson that they were clearly visible even through her brown fur. She HAD wanted to partner with Pikachu, but, unable to muster her courage to do so, she had settled for Bunnelby, the kind, considerate big brother she never had.

" _H-hey, Pikachu."_ Eevee stammered.

" _Oh…did I startle you?"_ Pikachu's smile disappeared as he backed away, an apologetic look on his face.

" _Oh, n-no…no you didn't."_ Eevee blushed even harder and smiled shyly. "It's just…thanks for the encouragement."

" _Ah, y-yeah, you're welcome."_ Pikachu started blushing as well, the crimson flush making his already red cheeks look like they'd been severely sunburnt. The electric mouse continued scratching his head modestly, making Eevee bury her face in her furry tail to muffle her giggles.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Ah, so your partner isn't Ash, Serena?" A deviously playful voice rang in Serena's ear.

Serena jumped back in shock. "Miette!"

"It's been a while, guys." Miette stood there, an amiable smile on her face. Next to her, her Slurpuff greeted them.

"Hey, Miette. It has been a while." Ash waved at Miette.

"Oh…hey, Miette. You're coming for the dance party as well?" Serena had gotten over her shock and now had a friendly smile on her face. Despite their rivalry, the girls respected and admired each other for the Poffle (PokePuff) making skills and their top-notch abilities as Performers.

"Yep." Miette walked over to them. "You came just in time, I was getting worried cos I couldn't find a partner." Ash gasped in surprise as Miette grabbed his hand. "Ash, if you're free, can I be your partner?" Miette asked, an edge of excitement and anxiety in her voice.

Immediately, Serena blanched.

"If it's fine with you, then sure." Ash replied, smiling.

"WHAT?!" Serena screamed inside her head. She was now glaring at Miette's back, her fists clenched, steam _literally_ coming out from her ears. (Cos this is Anime).

"Thanks so much, Ash!" Miette smiled, delighted with herself, before turning to look at Serena, who had somehow miraculously regained her neutral face, although her cheeks were still slightly red.

"Wow, you've got an Eevee, right?" Eevee timidly went to hide behind her Trainer's legs, whimpering at Serena. Serena gave her an encouraging smile before turning back to Miette.

"Yup, you'll be amazed when you watched this little one perform. It's an excellent dancer!"

"I saw it in the Tri-Pokalon the other day. It should make a good rival. But for today, let's enjoy the party!" With that, Miette ran off towards the castle, almost wrenching Ash's arm out of his socket as he was dragged along with her, much to everyone's shock.

"Man, did she have to drag Ash off that fast?" Pikachu looked reproachfully at the two of them, before he turned his head and found Miette's Slurpuff standing there.

"Let's go, Pikachu. You're my date tonight."

"Uh…" Pikachu was working his brain to reject her successfully.

"Let's go!" Slurpuff grabbed Pikachu's paw and dragged him off as well, following Miette and Ash, seemingly oblivious to the electric mouse's protests. Eevee lowered her head, her heart sinking to the bottom of the ocean as Pikachu was being taken away by Slurpuff.

Looking behind, Miette winked at Serena. Serena gasped, as the revelation that Miette was deliberately teasing her hit her like a sledgehammer.

"Geez, Miette…!"

* * *

Eevee bit her lower lip anxiously, her legs screaming at her to run away from the crowd of party-goers. Calm down, she said to herself. You're here to dance and have fun. Besides, there's Serena and Bunnelby and…Pikachu. She turned to look at him; Pikachu was standing awkwardly next to Slurpuff, trying to adjust his tie.

"You can always join him later during the dance-partner rotation." Eevee turned and saw Bunnelby smiling at her encouragingly.

"Really? That's great! Oh…sorry…I didn't mean…" Eevee looked apologetically at Bunnelby.

Bunnelby chuckled. "It's alright. I'm not jealous at all; I'd love you and Pikachu to get together! Go get him, alright?"

Eevee lowered her head slightly, before looking up again, a new fiery gleam in her eyes. "Alright!"

When the free time came, naturally, couples of people and Pokemon began swaying gracefully across the room, completely at ease with one another. Well, most of them, at least...

 _"Lol, look at Pikachu."_ Bunnelby chuckled, and Eevee turned to look in the direction he was pointing at.

Pikachu looked as though he'd rather be anywhere but there, as he was thrown about carelessly by Slurpuff's dancing. Just when he finally landed on the ground and heaved a sigh of relief, Slurpuff's dragged him off again.

Eevee couldn't suppress her giggle. _Poor Pikachu._

Finally, finally, the partner-rotation dance had begun. Pikachu eagerly sent Slurpuff away as she went to find a new dance partner. As he looked around for a new dance partner, whilst wiping his sweat from that torturous dancing experience, a sweet, melodious voice answered him from behind.

 _Um, Pikachu? May I dance with you?_

Pikachu turned and his jaw dropped. Eevee stood before him, her brown fur neatly combed, and her tiara gleaming brightly in the light of the ballroom. Best of all, she had a shy smile on her face that to Pikachu made her look all the more beautiful.

 _Wow, Eevee, you're... beautiful._

Eevee blushed redder than the colour on Pikachu's cheeks. _Thanks. So, you wanna dance?_

 _I'd be happy too._

To be honest, the author had no idea how their dancing was considered dancing. The two lovebirds were just running around each other in circles. But since they were clearly having fun, the author did not want to dwell on the matter, for fear of being accused by Iconshipping fans for spoiling the moment.

So, Pikachu and Eevee were dancing together, unable to take their eyes off each other. Eevee did a gracefuback-flip in the air, her face practically alight with happiness as she did so. Pikachu tried to follow her, but landed painfully face-down instead of nimbly on his feet. Eevee quickly rushed over to check on him.

 _Oh my Arceus! Pikachu are you alright?_

 _Yeah I'm fine..._

Like in any old love story, the two Pokemon found themselves looking deeply into each other's eyes, the spark of attraction turned into a bonfire of passion as they found that they could not take their eyes off. Slowly they edged closer together, until their lips met, sending a pleasurable wave of electric Eevee's spine. Words could not describe their sheer happiness at finally kissing each other.

* * *

Later at night, after that tag battle, and Eevee evolved into Sylveon, Pikachu watched with a smile on his face as Ash and Serena danced inside their room, catching up on the missed opportunity at the dance party.

 _Whatcha doing?_ Sylveon came over to sit beside Pikachu.

 _Watching magic happen. It is true what they say. Like Trainer, like Pokemon._ With that Pikachu reached up to kiss Sylveon. The Intertwining Pokemon wrapped her ribbonlike feelers around her new lover, cuddling up with him as they watched their beloved Trainers dance into the night.


End file.
